His Nancy, Her Sid
by rocket-queen98
Summary: AU – Wiliam 'Spike' Hudson, punk rocker at Sunnydale High, is dating Buffy Summers, his long time girlfriend. The kids at school call them Sid&Nancy. Although Spike's possessive and jealous, they are somewhat happy. But what happens when Buffy, who is ready to move on, decides to end their relationship? Spike's not ready to let go.
1. No Fun Without You

**Chapter One – ****No Fun**** Without You**

Monday – 19th August

**7:55**

"Buffy! Are you awake yet, hun?"

Joyce Summers knocked softly on her elder daughters bedroom door, rolling her eyes at the worn down Ramones poster that covered the white wood. She knew that her daughter wouldn't be awake, but if she tried any other way at waking her up, there would be hell to pay. She knocked again, this time a little louder, and chuckled lightly when she heard a thump, like a body hitting the floor. Pressing her ear closer to the door, Joyce could hear Buffy muttering in anger.

"Stupid...fucking...wood!"

Joyce shook her head at her daughters choice in words as feet stomped closer to the door. The door knob turned and the door was hauled open, and a zombie-looking Buffy tumbled out of the room, nodding at her mom before making her way to the bathroom. Joyce rolled her eyes when the bathroom door was opened again and Dawn, her youngest daughter was thrown out, door slammed in her face.

"MOM! Did you see that?"

Joyce nodded and watched as the ten year old started to thump the door with her small fists, shouting at her sister through the wood. Her answer was the radio being turned on and Buffy's off tune singing. Dawn stomped one of her tiny feet before following her mother down the stairs.

"I want my own bathroom...and a sister with better taste in music. What kind of name is Sex Pistols anyway?"

"I heard that, brat!"

"MOM!"

**8:35**

"WILLIAM HUDSON, get your lazy backside out of that bed!"

Spike groaned when his mother, Jenny Hudson, banged on his bedroom door for the fifth time that morning. His eyes snapped open at the harsh sound, and he instantly regretted it when they were met with the glare of the sun shining through the parting of his curtains. Sitting up on his elbows, Spike let out a long yawn before he tumbled out of his bed, taking the covers with him.

"Will-"

Spike's ran a hand over his face as he picked up his clothes from the chair he threw them on the day before as he cut off his mother.

"I'M UP, stop your bloody screaming."

He heard his mother scoff at his words, and this made him smirk, before he shrugged on his jeans and continued to dress. Spike sat on the edge of his bed as he tugged on his boots before grabbing his duster and shoving it on. His eyes glanced over at the picture that sat on his bedside table, running over the long hair if his girlfriend as he grabbed his car keys, and he couldn't help but smile. Spike looked over at the alarm clock before he left to pick up Buffy.

"Actually on time today."

**9:15**

"Almost...shit...there!"

Buffy let out a loud scream as she fell back on her bed, bouncing at the impact of the mattress, but soon let out a sigh of relief. After she made sure that her leather pants weren't going to rip, she stood aback up, checking herself over in the mirror when her bedroom door was slammed open. Her mother and sister came barging in, looking around the room with concerned looks on their faces.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Buffy shook her head, her long locks falling around her face. She grabbed her black leather jacket, similar to Spike's and shrugged it on. She slapped her sister's hands as she tried to steal the long cross that was hanging off the side of her mirror, taking the chain and pulling it over her neck before answering.

"Nothing, fell over while putting on my trousers, it takes the jaws of life to get into them, y'know."

Dawn laughed,"Tell that to Spike."

The brunette girl slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing that she said it out loud. Buffy and Joyce gasped, but the blonde let out a snicker, stopping instantly when her mother glared at her. Dawn blushed looking at the ground before taking her mothers distraction with her sister and bounded out of the room. Joyce's head snapped round and she followed Dawn out of the room.

"Dawn Summers, get your butt back her right now!"

Buffy let out a giggle that was short lived when she heard a car horn outside of the house and her name being yelled. She stepped over to the window and saw Spike parked outside, looking back up at her, a smirk on his face as he sat in his DeSoto. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at how crazy he looked. She grabbed the skull ring that was in a small box next to her bed, the ring that Spike gave to her on her birthday and slipped it on. Buffy never went anywhere without it, and Spike had the same ring, he never took it off.

"Get your arse out here, luv! We're already late!"

Buffy winked at him before jogging out of the room and down the stairs. Her combat boots echoed behind her as she ran through the kitchen, stealing Dawn's toast on the way, smacking her behind the head. She kissed her mother on the cheek and grabbed her money off of her dad before making her way out of the house, smirking at her sister yelling after her.

"MOM!"

Buffy jumped into the car next to Spike, accepting the quick kiss he gave her, before passing him a slice of toast, sinking her teeth into her own. After she finished, Buffy leaned over and turned on the radio, smiling when Spike started to sing off tune to some cheesy pop song. His eyes lit up when she giggled, his fingers tangling in her hair, massaging her scalp. Her eyes fluttered at the feel of his fingers in her hair, a feeling she had gone without for two whole days during the weekend.

"I missed you, pet. How was Nora's then?"

Buffy had left for L.A with her family for the weekend to visit her grandmother, Joyce's mother, for her 60th birthday. Her mother had taken away her mobile and laptop so that she couldn't contact Spike at all, because she wanted her to take part in the 'family event' which was, in Buffy's mind, was pointless. Her father, Hank, and her grandmother had never gotten along since he married her daughter so young.

"Hmmm, I missed you, too." Buffy smiled brightly when Spike kissed her forehead,

"Boring, but the cake was good, so yummy points there. Dawn was complaining about the old people smell, but I can agree with her there. My dad had to keep his mouth zipped for most of the time, because she kept on insulting his job, so a lot of tension."

Spike chuckled, his free hand fingering at her cross. Their eyes met when Buffy cupped his cheek, her thumb running along his full, bottom lip. Suddenly, she let out a gasp when Spike pulled on her hair playfully, pulling her face closer to his before their lips met in a fierce, passionate kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away, smiling at Slash's pout, and tugging at his lower lip with his teeth. He let out a low moan, flicking his tongue behind his teeth, and Buffy swallowed, she knew that look. His hand was already dipping into her leather trousers and she looked up, chewing on her lip when he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"C'mon, we're really late, now. Mr Giles will be cleaning at his glasses and practically talking to the clock by now."

Spike let out a dramatic sigh before speeding off onto the road, wincing when Brittany Spears' voice ran through the car. Buffy rolled her eyes in humor and started mimicking the song, before switching the radio station. She let out a sound of content, leaning back against the leather seat and propped her legs on the dashboard. Buffy was happy, two days without Spike was absolute hell.

With him, she felt free and she could be herself. They were inseparable, so much, that their friends called them 'Sid and Nancy'. Spike enjoyed it though, he said that Buffy was the female version of him. They had been together for three years, starting when Spike asked her out when they started high school. Before, they started off as friends, their interests were the same. Both of them were considered, 'punk rockers' because of their taste in music.

At school and to the public, Spike was considered a trouble maker, because he was always in the principles office, and got into a lot of fights. But when they were alone, Spike was the sweetest person you could ever meet. He only allowed her to see that, it was a shame he wouldn't let anyone else to see it. The only fights the couple had were over cigarettes and lighters, and even that wasn't serious. Buffy was snapped out of thoughts when Spike reached over, while driving, and grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers. She smiled at him before squeezing his hand, bringing them to her mouth and placed a kiss to the back of his hand.

_Yeah, right now, life was good._

**Please review and i'll continue.**


	2. Class Joker

**Chapter Two – Class Joker**

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but I actually missed school this weekend."

Spike chuckled as he parked his car in the usual spot before grabbing his pack of cigarettes off of the dashboard and opening the door, stepping out, snarling at a teacher who looked at his car disapprovingly. He popped a cigarette into his mouth and patted his hands over his pockets, searching for his Zippo lighter, his eyes narrowed in confusion. Spike cursed loudly, he was sure that he grabbed it off his table that morning.

Buffy rolled her eyes at Spike, who was glaring after the teacher menacingly, but couldn't stop the grin that spread onto her face. For some odd reason, Spike was very protective of his DeSoto, even though it was older than his grandfather. But she never questioned it, he would rant and rave for hours on end to prove why it was so precious to him.

She looked over at Spike, who was still patting his pockets, "What's wrong?"

Buffy slammed the car door shut and started to walk up the path to the school towards the steps, knowing that her boyfriend would follow behind her. As they trailed up the stairs, Buffy looked around for their friends that always waited for them, even if they were late every morning. Xander, Willow and Oz always made sure that they got to class, Oz normally had to drag Spike away from his girlfriend's side.

While other students found it possessive, Buffy found it adorable that he wanted to be around her all the time. Xander and Willow had most of their classes with Buffy, so they sometimes would provide an alibi for her being late to avoid detention.

Spike swung an arm over Buffy's shoulders as they walked in sync,"Can't find my lighter, pet."

Buffy just shook her head as they entered the school and made her way to her locker, trying to remember the code. Spike leaned against the metal and watched her silently, his cigarette still hanging from his lips as he tried to think of where he had his lighter last. A smirk appeared on his face as he remembered kissing Buffy at the red lights on their way to school. He really had missed her that weekend, waking up without Buffy by his side was something he didn't want to do again. That two days was the longest they had been without each other.

"BUFFY! SPIKE! Where the hell have you two been, your over an hour late."

Their heads whipped around as their three friends jogged towards them, Willow and Buffy hugging as if they hadn't seen each other in a decade. Spike just nodded to the other men, which Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes at, before Willow pulled away from Buffy and embraced Spike in a tight hug. Apart from his girlfriend, Willow was the only person who could get away with hugging him , especially in public.

When Willow pulled away and returned to Oz's side, who she had been dating for almost a year, her smiling expression turned serious. Spike pulled Buffy against his chest and wrapped his arms around her as he waited to be scolded from Willow. But when the redhead looked at the couple she let out a squeal, which caused Oz to jump.

"Awwww, you two are so cute! But what took you two so long? Snyder had us in his office. He took us in one by one, and he was pretty mean about it too. He said that if we continue to cover for you two..."

Anger flashed in Spike's eyes and he cut her off, "He threatened you, Red? With what? If he did..."

Willow's eyes widened when she saw Spike's fists clenched. Buffy saw this and rubbed his arm in a soothing manner, whispering to him to calm down. Xander quickly stepped in for Willow, laughing nervously. He knew what Spike was capable of when he was angry, and from memory, it wasn't a pretty picture.

"Well, it wasn't exactly anything he said. It was all in his eyes. I mean, there was some nostril work as well, but mostly eyes...r-right, Will?"

Willow nodded,"Yeah...he has crazy eyes. Really, Spike, he won't do anything."

Buffy turned around in Spike's arms, placing her hands on his chest, her thumbs running back and forth on his t-shirt. Spike's arms around her tightened and Buffy raised her hand to his face and gripped his chin between her fingers, forcing him to look at her. Spike obeyed, his fingers playing with the hem of her t-shirt to try and calm himself down. His free fingers started to play with her long hair.

"She's right. Willow's too valuable for him to do anything. Besides if he does do anything to Xander and Oz, he'll have to go through my father first. He does a lot for this school. That's why we haven't been kicked out yet. There's no need to overreact."

Spike nodded and let out a breath, which the rest of the group copied, glad that Buffy had manged to calm him down. Spike was known to overreact, Buffy was right about that. He was very protective of his friends and managed to jump to conclusions. Spike smiled at Willow, silently telling her that Snyder's life was safe.

Willow nodded thankfully, "You two just need to show up for school on time for once, but I think that pigs will be flying before then."

It was Spike's turn to roll his eyes before he captured Buffy's lips with his own, his way of thanking her for stopping him before he did something stupid. His hands ran down her back, under her leather jacket, to cup her leather clad ass, pulling her tight against his body. Willow, Xander and even Oz let out a disgusted sound, turning their heads away. Spike flipped him off and decided to deepen the kiss. His wet tongue ran along her lower lip, a sign of wanting entrance. A few moments later, Buffy pushed him away, smirking when Spike stomped his foot like a toddler.

"We really need to get to class."

Spike nodded reluctantly and kissed her forehead before they separated ways. Spike's lips trailed a path to her cheek before they landed on her lips again but before the couple could get into another make-out session, Xander pulled Buffy away from her lover.

"PG today please, I really want to enjoy my lunch, they are making ham burgers today!"

Spike and Buffy looked at each other before they both punched Xander on each arm, laughing when he let out a non- man like squeal. Oz kissed Willow's cheek before walking to their friend's sides. Spike patted Oz on the back as they walked down the empty hallway. Xander followed the two women, still rubbing his arms as he complained to Buffy, who let out a sudden gasp, turning around to face Spike and Oz who had their backs to them.

"Hey, Hudson!"

Spike instantly turned around and raised his scarred eyebrow to Buffy, who dipped her hand into the side of pants. Buffy had been wondering what was digging into her side all morning, she just thought it was the tightness of her pants. She pulled out a think, silver Zippo lighter and waved it at him. Spike raised his hands in the air.

"Throw it over, luv."

Buffy pulled her arm back and thew the lighter into the air, biting her lip in anticipation as it traveled over to Spike, who caught it easily. He winked at her before she turned around and made her way to class with her friends. Spike fell back into step with Oz as he lit up his smoke, putting the Zippo safely back into his pocket.

"I should have known, I've been trying to get into her pants all morning."

Oz just shook his head,"You two are just _weird_, man."


End file.
